Doppelganger
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: apa kau tahu jika suatu ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama seperti dirimu bagaikan sedang bercermin, itu artinya kalau kematianmu sudah dekat? Itulah apa yang di sebut Doppelganger.


Fang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menelusuri jalanan yang basah karena terguyur air dari langit. Ia berjalan dengan Tangan kanan yang menggenggam gagang payung, dan tangan kiri yang menenteng sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi dua buah buku yang baru saja ia beli dari toko buku.

Jalanan terasa begitu lenggang karena banyak orang yang meneduh di pinggir toko agar tak basah dari hujan yang tidak terlalu deras ini.

"Untung saja tadi pagi aku menonton ramalan cuaca, jadi sudah membawa payung." Gumam Fang pelan sambil terus berjalan santai di tengah hari yang berhujan ini.

"Huh menyebalkan, Kenapa harus lampu merah sih?!"

Fang mendengus kesal karna langkahnya harus terhenti di tempat penyembarangan jalan.

Hari memang sedang hujan tapi bukan berarti tak akan ada kendaraan yang berlalu, bukan?

Fang melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mengisi waktunya menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah dan dia dapat langsung menyebrangi jalan raya tersebut.

Pandangan matanya terhenti tepat di seberang jalan sana. Iris violetnya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang terasa begitu familiar baginya.

Di seberang jalan sana ia dapat melihat ada seorang Pemuda seusianya yang mengenakan topi berwarna biru dan jaket yang senada dengan topinya. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri diantara beberapa orang yang juga sedang berdiri menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah.

Fang mengenali Pemuda itu. Ia sekelas dengan Fang di SMA. Namun, ada yang sedikit membuat Fang bingung.

"Apa-apaan dia, berada di tengah hujan tanpa membawa payung dan hanya memakai topi dan jaket saja. Tapi tunggu ... Ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya ..." Gumam Fang sambil menatap intens Pemuda yang ia ketahui teman sekelasnya tersebut. Dari jauh Fang dapat melihat jika sejak tadi pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya membuat matanya tak terlihat karna tertutupi oleh topi yang menghadap depan tersebut. Kulit Pemuda tersebut terlihat cukup pucat, membuat Fang mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Apa dia kedinginan? Si Bodoh itu benar-benar deh."

Fang hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu.

Apa maksudnya coba berada di hari berhujan tanpa menggunakan payung. Mau hujan-hujanan? Dasar kekanakan.

Fang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat baru mengingat jika teman sekelasnya yang berada di seberang jalan itu memang agak kekanakan.

Sebuah mobil melintas, membuat pandangan Fang untuk melihat seberang jalan terhalang. Fang pun kembali menatap seberang jalan di mana teman sekelasnya berdiri.

"Eh?!"

Kosong. Tempat yang seharusnya terdapat teman sekelasnya berdiri, kini sudah kosong tak ada tanda-tanda jika tempat itu habis di tinggalkan.

Fang bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya.

Bagaimana Dia bisa langsung menghilang? Padahal Fang terus memperhatikannya dan saat sebuah mobil menghalangi pandangannya, ia sama sekali tak melemparkan pandangannya ke arah manapun. Tapi setelah mobil tersebut melintas, objek pengamatan Fang langsung menghilang seketika.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Fang tak percaya.

Fang benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana orang itu bisa langsung menghilang?

Karna masih diselimuti keterkejutan membuat Fang tak menyadari jika lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi merah,waktunya untuk menyebrang jalan.

.

.

 **Desclaimer: Animonsta Studios.**

 **No pair but maybe little bit TauFang.**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Supranatural(?), Mystery(?).**

 **Summary: apa kau tahu jika suatu ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama seperti dirimu bagaikan sedang bercermin, itu artinya kalau kematianmu sudah dekat? Itulah apa yang di sebut Doppelganger.**

 **Warning: Gaje, Penulisan bahasa aneh, Typo everywhere, tak sesuai EYD, Death Chara, High School!AU, OOC, Boboiboy elemental but not a sibling (RIP English :'v), alur kecepatan, SHONEN,dll...**

 **A.N: Pelampiasan karna gak bisa buat fic DID and Skizofrenia :'v eh tapi Skizofrenia aku tetap buat xD**  
 **oke.. Happy reading lah~**

 **Don't like? Don't Read.**

 **.**  
 **.**

"Selamat pagi semua!" Ujar Seorang pemuda beriris biru langit dengan nada yang ceria. Seperti biasa ia mengenakan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna biru langit dan topi yang di pasang miring yang senada dengan jaketnya.

"Pagi, Taufan.." Sapa beberapa anak yang telah berada di dalam kelas.

Taufan berjalan memasuki kelas dengan semangat dan jangan lupakan senyuman ceria yang selalu bertengger diwajahnya.

Langkah Taufan terhenti tepat di depan meja pemuda bersurai ungu yang sedang menatap langit. Pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya itu sepertinya sedang melamun, dan tak menyadari keberadaan Taufan. Membuat Taufan menyeringai saat sebuah ide untuk mengerjai sahabat ungunya itu terlintas di kepalanya.

Ia pun melangkah dengan sangat pelan menuju Fang, membuat beberapa anak menatapnya bingung dan menghela napas mengabaikan Taufan.

Sekarang Taufan berada disamping Fang, lantas ia pun mendekati telinga kanan Fang. "Selamat pagi Fang." Bisiknya dengan suara agak serak dan meniup pelan telinga tersebut.

Fang terlonjak kaget saat dirasa ada yang berbisik dan meniup telinga kanannya. Ia pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

Cup

Fang semakin membelalakan kedua matanya ketika ia menoleh wajah Taufan masih sangat dekat dengannya dan membuat pipi kanan Fang terkecup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Fang berteriak kesal sambil mengelap pipi kanannya berkali kali.

Taufan langsung menarik wajahnya dengan seringai menyebalkan yang masih setia diwajahnya. "Habisnya masih pagi Fang melamun sih yaudah kukerjai aja sekalian." Ujarnya santai.

"Tch ini aku melamun juga karna kau, tahu!" Ujar Fang mendecih kesal.

"Eh? Karnaku?" Bingung Taufan. Lantas ia membalikkan kursi yang ada di depan Fang, dan mendudukinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan Fang? Jangan jangan kau memikirkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku ya?" Tanya Taufan kembali menyeringai usil.

"Bukan itu sialan!" Geram Fang. Bolehkah ia memukul pemuda yang ada di depannya ini?

"Teheheh bercanda Fang. Jadi apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau kemarin langsung menghilang begitu saja?" Tanya Fang dengan penasaran.

"Eh?"

"Kemarin sore aku melihatmu berdiri di penyebrangan jalan, tanpa memakai payung hanya dengan topi dan jaket, lalu saat sebuah mobil melintas kau langsung menghilang begitu saja. Jadi.. Caramu menghilang waktu itu bagaimana?"

Iris Saphire milik Taufan terlihat sangat bingung dengan penuturan Fang. Tangannya pun bergerak menyentuh topi yang sengaja ia miringkan itu.

"Fang... Jujur saja aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi yang jelas, kemarin sore aku sama sekali tak keluar rumah karna hari yang berhujan." Ujar Taufan sambil menatap topi yang sedang di kenakannya, ia berpura pura terlihat sibuk memperbaiki letak topinya.

"Jadi mungkin saja kau salah liat." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku yakin sama sekali. Topi dan jaket ini adalah ciri khasmu, Taufan. Motifnya juga sama." Ujar Fang keras kepala.

"Mungkin saat itu kau sedang merindukanku Fang, jadi kau merasa melihatku di penyebrangan jalan." Ujar Taufan kembali menyeringai menggoda Fang.

"Sudahlah kelas akan dimulai." Lanjutnya sambil membalikkan kembali kursinya menghadap depan.

Sang guru pun masuk kedalam kelas, dan semua murid menjalankan aktifitas belajar mereka.

Namun Fang masih melamun, memikirkan perkataan Taufan.

'Aku yakin melihatnya dengan sangat bukan ilusi atau semacamnya.' Pikir Fang masih tak percaya.

Suara teguran dari guru membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ia pun mulai memperhatikan pelajaran yang di terangkan oleh sang guru.

.

Fang saat ini sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan, lebih tepatnya terduduk di salah satu komputer yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Ia sedang mencoba memikirkan kembali kejadian kemarin.

"Jika kemarin yang kulihat bukan Taufan, siapa dia? Aku sangat yakin sedang tidak berhalusinasi saat itu.." Gumam Fang sambil mengacak acak surai ungunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Fang?"

Suara Taufan!

Langsung saja Fang menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang menatapnya.

Lagi-lagi Fang merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa sebagian dirinya mengatakan jika Pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu bukan Taufan. Dia... Berbeda...

Memang benar berbeda. Sejak kapan Taufan menghadapkan topinya kedepan? Dan kulit Taufan terlihat pucat.

"Hey Taufan tumben kau ke perpustakaan..." Ujar Fang mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Tidak boleh kah?" Tanyanya balik dengan tenang.

Tunggu- sejak kapan suara Taufan terdengar begitu tenang?

"Terserah kau sajalah.." Fang tak terlalu ambil pusing dan kembali menatap layar monitor.

"Doppelganger..."

"Banyak orang menyebutku begitu.."

"Eh?" Fang langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang begitu mendengar gumaman dari pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Namun kosong yang ia dapati. Tak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya. "K-kemana si Taufan?"

Iris violet miliknya kembali menatap layar monitor yang kini berisi web pencarian. Dengan ragu, jemari lentik milik Fang menari diatas keyboard hingga tersusun suatu kalimat sebelum akhirnya ia menekan tombol enter.

 _ **Doppelganger**_.

Itulah yang Fang ketik di web pencarian tersebut.

 _ **Doppelganger adalah penampakan dari wajah seseorang yang masih hidup. seperti sebuah pantulan saat kita bercermin, namun mereka bukanlah suatu bayangan ataupun halusinasi.**_

Fang terdiam begitu membaca penjelasan yang terdapat di artikel yang ia baca.

 _ **Namun dalam beberapa kasus, ada beberapa orang yang percaya...  
**_  
Mata Fang terbelalak begitu membaca penjelasan selanjutnya.

I-itu tak mungkin kan? Pasti bercanda kan?

.

.  
.

Saat ini Taufan sedang berada di dalam bilik kamar mandi Pria. Ia berjalan kearah wastafel yang telah tersedia.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan perkataan Fang pagi tadi ya..." Gumam Taufan sambil menyalakan kran wastafel setelah sebelumnya melepas topinya dan menaruhnya didekat wastafel.

"Padahal kemarin sore aku bahkan sama sekali tak keluar rumah karna hujan." Gumamnya lagi sebelum akhirnya membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar.

"!" Taufan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sepintas Taufan melihat dari pantulan cermin ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Namun saat Taufan menoleh, tak ada siapapun dibelakangnya.

Taufan menghadap kearah cermin kembali. Ia terdiam memikirkannya. Bukan. Bukan karna orang tersebut muncul dan berdiri dibelakangnya lalu menghilang. Melainkan karna... Rupa orang tersebut yang mirip dengannya.

Meskipun sepintas tapi Taufan yakin. Wajah orang itu... sangat mirip dengannya.

Fang berjalan ke kelasnya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia pun menggigit ibu jarinya dengan gelisah.

Tidak. Itu pasti bohong.

Pikiran Fang terus tertuju pada artikel yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia baca. Entah mengapa perasaan gelisah menghantuinya.

Ia harus bertemu Taufan.

"Ah.. Fang?"

Fang tersentak kaget saat suara Familiar masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Ia pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Taufan..."

"Ayo ke kelas bersama." Ujar Taufan sambil tersenyum lima jari, hal itu membuat Fang melupakan pemikirannya sejenak.

Fang tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Hn."

Selama perjalanan Taufan terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas, sedangkan Fang hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat.

"Oh iya Fang, tadi aku mengalami kejadian cukup aneh loh.." Ujar Taufan yang mengingat kejadian dikamar mandi tadi.

"Kejadian cukup aneh?" Tanya Fang penasaran.

"Iya. Tadi saat di kamar mandi, sekilas aku melihat ada seseorang yang wajahnya sama sepertiku." Jelas Taufan.

Tep

tanpa Fang sadari, ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan Taufan.

Dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Fang..?" Taufan menatap bingung kearah Fang yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya menepuk pundak Fang.

Fang tersentak saat Taufan menepuk pundaknya. "A-ah... Ayo kita ke kelas." Ujarnya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Taufan hanya menatap punggung Fang dengan tatapan bingung, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Fang dari belakang.

.

.

Fang membelalakan kedua bola matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menghalangi perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Dia... Pemuda doppelganger itu!

"Hai.." Sapanya masih bersender pada dinding jalanan. Topi yang di pasang kedepan dan terlalu kebawah itu membuat sebagian wajahnya terhalang, dan hanya memperlihatkan bagian wajah kebawah saja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, doppelganger? Kenapa kau selalu menemuiku?" Fang bertanya dengan nada sinisnya namun meskipun begitu gemetar ketakutan masih terdengar.

"Karena kau sahabat dari si pemilik asli tubuh ini?" Ujarnya Santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jauhi Taufan!" Ancam Fang.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Bukankah dia sangat berisik dan menyebalkan?"

Sang Doppelganger Taufan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Fang. Fang dapat melihat jika kulit pemuda itu semakin pucat.

"Dia adalah temanku yang pertama, sekaligus sahabatku yang paling berharga, Tak peduli jika ia berisik ataupun menyebalkan..." Ujar Fang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maka dari itu..."

 _ **Namun dalam beberapa kasus, beberapa orang percaya... Jika Doppelganger adalah pertanda kematian bagi seseorang yang telah bertemu dengan Doppelganger dirinya sendiri.  
**_  
"... Aku tidak akan membiarkan Taufan mati." Lanjut Fang sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang Doppelganger.

Sang Doppelganger hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum misterius membuat Fang menatapnya curiga.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang, Tuan Doppel-"

"Air."

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Air, Fang." Ujar sang Doppelganger-Air sambil sedikit mengangkat topinya, membuat Fang dapat melihat seluruh wajahnya.

Aquamarine.

Itulah yang pertama kali Fang lihat dari wajah Air.

"Perkataanmu... Seolah mengatakan aku seorang pembunuh." Ujar Air pelan.

"Padahal aku hanyalah penyampai pesan dari Tuhan. Kehadiranku untuk memberitahukan orang tersebut untuk siap pada kematiannya..." Ujar Air sambil menatap Langit biru.

"Maaf Fang ini bukanlah kemauanku tapi ini kemauan Tuhan.."

Fang tertegun mendengar ucapan Air yang saat ini sudah menghilang dari hadapan Fang.

Jadi... Taufan benar-benar akan... Mati?

Tes

Tanpa sadar setetes liquid keluar dari iris violet milik Fang.

Mengetahui kapan kematian sahabat kita itu terasa sangat menyakitkan ya?

.

.

.

Taufan saat ini tengah berdiri di penyebrang jalan, dia semakin mengeratkan jaket tanpa lengan itu begitu dirasa udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya.

"Hah... Kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan sih? Padahal tadi sore masih terlihat cukup cerah." Gerutu Taufan yang saat ini masih terdiam di penyebrang jalan, menunggu lampu berubah menjadi merah.

"Eh?" Taufan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang serupa dengannya sedang tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum sendu...

Taufan mengedipkan matanya, dan sosok itu telah menghilang.

"Apa aku salah liat ya?" Gumam Taufan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan raya ketika lampu sudah menjadi merah.

TIIIINN

Taufan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Suara Klakson berbunyi. Matanya terbelalak saat sebuah truk berkelajuan tinggi menuju kearahnya.

"Minggir Nak!" Teriak sang supir truk.

"T-terlambat!"

BRAAAKKK

.

.

Fang menatap nanar kearah batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya. Batu nisan yang tertulis nama sahabatnya. Taufan.

"A-aku tak menyangka jika kau benar benar mati, Taufan." Gumam Fang masih tak percaya.

"Meskipun begitu Aku... Sudah mempersiapkan diriku atas kematianmu..."

Fang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu.

"Selamat tinggal Taufan..."

End...

A.N: Nyahahahah cerita gaje lagi yang kubuat, hontou ni Gomen nasai xD

ohya ohya ini Doppelganger menurut versiku jadi jika terkesan aneh mohon di maafkan xD

Horrornya gak kerasa banget, maklumlah saya tak memiliki keahlian membuat genre Horror #jduak

Sekian curhatan gaje saya xD

Review pliisss ^^


End file.
